


You're Mine

by LotharWinchester



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), My Bloody Valentine (2009)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, M/M, Not Beta Read, this fic is old as hell for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: Clay Miller's problems continue long after Camp Crystal Lake





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own characters from either movie. 
> 
> another cross posted fanfic I wrote years ago. this one is from 2012. this fic was inspired by a deviantation by GI-Ace called "I Heart You" which is no longer on DeviantArt.

Clay shivered as a cool breeze swept over his chest.   
 _No._    
  
 _Oh No.no.no.no.no._    
  
He kept his eyes shut and recalled the last few days in a blur. It started after he went looking for his sister. And Jason...    
  
His muscles tensed and he tried to move his arms, only to find them clasped above his head in hand cuffs.   _What else had happened?_  His head ached and a groan slipped past his lips.   
  
Then the smell hit him. The combination of must, dirt, and coal invaded his nostrils.  
    
 _Oh fuck._    
  
His brain supplied a name. Tom Hanniger.  
    
 _I'm in the mine._    
  
The man seemed like he wanted to help him after he opened his eyes as saw the opening to the collapsed mineshaft. He had fallen asleep after both he and his sister had gotten as far away from Crystal Lake as possible before either of them felt tired.  Tom had just returned to town after a ten year absence and helped get him back on his feet as he grasped the concept that he had somehow jumped time.   
  
Clay shifted his legs and bit his lips at the feeling of cold earth beneath them. He continued to shift to stay warm as the sound of crackling electricity filled the air. He chose this moment to open his eyes and lift his head, only to find an assortment of Valentine's Day pink and red lights strewn on the pressure pipe he was chained to. To his right was a control box and...  _holy shit_.   
  
 _Why are there human hearts in those boxes?_  
  
Clay bit his lip and closed his eyes to calm himself. He had had enough of psycho killers to last a lifetime.   
  
 _For the love of God, please don't be Tom.  Please..._  
  
The sound of muffled, heavy breathing brought him out of his thoughts. He kept his head, which directionally faced the boxes of bloody hearts, away from the sound and calmed his erratic breathing.  The footsteps crunching in the mine's gravel stopped before him and a slight breeze came from the body that knelt down before him.  Clay exhaled slowly and tensed at the breathing sound filling his ears.  
  
"T...Tom..?" He whispered and turned his face to meet the man before him. Clay reopened his eyes and an old miner's mask filled his field of vision.  "Is... is that you?"  
  
The miner tiled his head to the side and rested his hand on Clay's bent left knee.  The brunette tried to level his breathing as a semi rust covered handle of the miner's pickaxe came into his vision. Multiple scenarios sped through his mind as the miner twirled the pickaxe in his hand until the metal end faced Clay's chest.  
  
Clay's arms began to shake and the only way he knew how was the soft clinking coming from the chains above his head. He hissed as the metal edge of the pickaxe dug into his skin.  
-  
  
For what seemed like hours, Clay sat still as the man carved a heart into his torso. Once the deed was finished, in a surprisingly short amount of time, Clay un squinted his eyes and swallowed the saliva that had almost filled his mouth.  He gasped in slight pain and looked directly at the man in front of him.   
  
 _"Tom..?" _He whispered again and the miner moved closer. His terrifying mask was slowly peeled off his face by a black gloved hand._  
  
"You're mine, Clay."_


End file.
